Memories never die
by escapetheboringlife
Summary: Un ange prend la place d'une jeune adolescente appelée Jella. Tres vite elle va devoir s'adapter a sa vie et parfois la bouleverser... personnages : Jella Foelix; Brian Maddox ; Clayton Johnson; Becky; Kevin Bard
1. Chapter 1

Je suis un ange. Je travaille dans le ciel. Nous acceuillons toutes les personnes. Stars ou purement inconnus, riches ou a la rue.  
Moi je suis dans une partie où l'on aide ceux qui ont du mal a accepter qui sont mort ou qui s'en veulent. Je fais ca depuis longtemps quand un evenement changea ma "vie" a tout jamais...

- Chapitre 1 -

Ce matin les nuages etaient vides. Personne. Ici, on a pas vraiment de noms. Moi c'est poste 24. Je croisa poste 19 qui me dit d'aller au poste d'entrée.  
J'y arriva et je vis le chef parlait a une jeune fille blonde que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Elle semblait pleurer.

Chef - Il va falloir se decider!  
Fille - Je suis obligée?  
Chef - écoute ca fait une semaine que tu devais venir...  
Fille - Mais je me suis perdue en chemin...  
Chef - tu choisi : un poste prend ta place ou ta vie te suie...  
Fille - D'accord un poste prend ma place.  
Chef - tu n'as qu'a choisir.  
Fille - se tournant vers moi - Elle!  
Chef - etonné- poste 24?! Mais... J'en ai besoin  
Moi - Chef, vous lui avez dit de choisir et c'etais deja assez difficile pour elle...  
Chef - oui je vois, et bien poste 24 , tu etais une tres bonne ouvriere et tu vas tous nous manquer mais puisque celle ci na pas su profiter de sa vie vous echanger , allez.

Il colla une etiquette sur ca veste.

Chef - 1 tu vas te changer, 2 tu est maintenant poste 67, 3 tu va etre prise en charge par poste 45.

Ca y est, j'allais tombé dans son corps et j'allais prendre sa vie. Je pense qu'elle avait fait pas mal de betises puisque Le Chef ne lui a pas laissé de chances...  
Bon allez, c'est parti.

Je me réveille dans un lit d'hopital. Bon c'est comme tous le monde. Quelqu'un arrive. Vite je ferme les yeux. La personne s'assoit pres de moi. Me prend mes mains dans ses mains. Elle me parle. C'est un garcon. Ca voix est grave. Il a une maniere de parler tres douce. Il m'embrasse. Bon maintenant j'ai une petite idée de qui c'est. Je prends un souffle interieur et j'ouvre delicatement les yeux. Un blondinet avec des beaux yeux. Je ne dis rien et je ferrai tous pour eviter de dire son prenom vu que je ne le connais pas.

Blondinet - Putain Jella tu nous a foutu une de ses trouilles!

Je suppose que je m'appele Jella. Sa va, j'aime bien. Je lui souri et il me rend la pareille.

Blondinet - Le medecin a dit que tu pouvais rentrer des que tu te reveillerais, il n'espairais plus rien de toi. Mais quel salaud celui la alors!

Je me mis a rire. Il avait l'air tres gentil. Je me leva et m'habilla avec des habits qu'il y avait dans les sacs. On sortis de l'hopital.

Blondinet - tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?  
Moi - je sais pas trop...  
Blondinet - Je veux pas trop te laisser toute seule maintenant  
Moi - biensur!  
Blondinet - Il faudrait que tu te repose... Je te ramene chez toi vu que tes parents sont en voyage.

Il m'amena chez moi. Et c'est que j'avais une putain de baraque . Mes vieux etait claqué de tunes


	2. Chapter 2

Ils devaient etre dans les affaires.  
J'avais peur de me tromper dans ce que je disais alors je me la fermait.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte que je ne connaissais rien de Jella, de lui et de tout le reste du monde. Ca l'aurait rendu triste, il m'aurait peut etre abandonnée et il n'aurait pas comprit pourquoi je lui aurait menti.

Blondinet - J'espere que tu sera remise pour la fete de fin d'année!  
Moi - c'est quand deja?  
Blondinet - vendredi.  
Moi - est on est quel jour?  
Blondinet - mardi. Deja demain je te foutrai la paix...

Je me mis a rire, son coté comique etait... Drole? On rentra et a mon grand soulagement il passa devant.  
Je l'entendis parlait a une femme qui etait tres certainement la femme de menage.

Blondinet- bonjour madame!  
Femme- bonjour Brian, bonjour Jella!

Alors il s'appelait Brian? Tant mieux, ca lui allait bien! On rentra dans ma chambre, je rangea mes affaires un peu au hasard et tout ca me donnait l'impression que Jella avait un style punk.

Brian - ca va aller? Puis t'es chez toi donc ca va... Si y a un probleme tu m'appele ok?  
Moi - oui ca va merci mais je veux pas te deranger...  
Brian - tu me derangeras pas je te le promet. Je repete avec Mark on a pris du retard dans nos chansons mais demain je suis avec lui et peut etre jeudi aussi.

Mark... Ca devait etre un gars qui etait dans un groupe avec lui . C'est frequent chez les americains les groupes.

Moi - et jeudi midi on pourrait manger ensemble?  
Brian - Oui! Meme le debut d'aprem si tu veux! Et vendredi tout le monde va dormir la matinée et se preparer l'aprem donc on se retrouvera devant le lycée ...  
Moi - sourrire - oui  
Brian - Tu peux rester toute seule cette nuit?  
Moi - oui ca va.  
Brian - tu m'appele hein?  
Moi - ouiii!  
Brian - t'es sure?  
Moi - ouiiii!

Limite je le foutais a la porte. Mais avec un grand sourire.  
Je connaissais un peu de chose sur Jella. Je fit un tours sur les reseaux sociaux et j'en appris un peu plus.  
Le lendemain, comme l'avais predis Brian, je dormis toute la journée.  
Le vendredi, a 11h, et je me prepara a partir de 17h.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me prépara pour la fete et me dirigea vers le lycée a pied. Comme je m'y attendait, je ne connaissais bien sur aucune des personnes présentent mais je croisa un Poste qui m'aida et me montra tous mes amis.

Martha(La meilleure amie) - Jella! Je pensais pas te revoir un jour! Ca va? Tu nous a fais peur! T'es vu ma robe? Elle est magnifique! Je l'ai acheté avec les 100 dollars que m'a donné Stecy ! Ouiiiih, paske j'ai gagné le Paris! Je sors avec Gave maintenant! Alla Lah! Bon je te laisse.

Je n'ai pas pu en placé une . Un garcon s'approcha de moi.

Cody (ami)- Salut!  
Moi - Salut !  
Cody - Sourrire - Ca va mieux? Tu sais plus personne croyait vraiment a ton retour. Seulement Brian. J'essayais de m'is accrocher mais... Il séchait les cours pour venir te voir a l'hôpital et il me donnait des nouvelles... Tu es magnifique !  
Moi - Merci! Toi aussi !  
Cody - Ahh... J'espère!  
Moi - quoi de neuf?  
Cody - Je fais mes cartons.  
Moi - Tu déménage?  
Cody - Oui ...euh je te l'avais pas dit?  
Moi - Si peut etre...  
Cody - Voila, vous allez tous me manquer!  
Moi - Oh! Mais t'en fais pas tu vas connaître d'autres gens !  
Cody - Pas comme Martha en tous cas!  
Moi - Qu'es ce qui a avec Martha?  
Cody - Elle a changé depuis ton accident , Jella. Elle se disais inconsollable la 1er semaine et puis ca a vite disparu! Elle a pris ta place au pres de Pearl,a cherché pareil avec Brian... Traînes pas trop avec elle si tu veux mon avis...

Je parla pendant les 3/4 de la soirée avec Cody. Il y a 2h je ne savais même pas qu'il existait et maintenant il était mon meilleur ami. On était en plein delire lorsque , Pearl ( une autre amie) fut élu Prom Queen.  
Elle passa une annonce:

Pearl- au micro - Merci! merci a tous d'avoir voté pour moi, vous réalisez mon rêve a chaque fois un peu plus. Je suis la Prom Queen mais la Princesse devrait exister. Calme, douce, gentille et belle, savoir résister et avoir la force, en tous, meme a 3 mois de comma, La princesse ce soir, c'est Jella Foelix!

Tous le monde applaudit et je monta a ses côtés sur la scène.  
Apres je dit aurevoir a Cody et je partis , n'ayant pas trouvé Brian.  
Je rentra, me déshabilla , me démaquillât , me décoiffa et me coucha.

| conversation par texto |  
Brian : Salut! Dsl si je te réveil mais je t'ai pas trouvé a la sortie... J'ai rencintré 2 gars, ils sont super sympa et ils ont un groupe. Ils veulent me prendre en bassiste!  
Jella : Super! Je suis contente pour toi! Tu as dit oui j'espère!  
Brian : Oui tu me prends pour qui?  
Jella : Tu l'as dit a Mark?  
Brian : Non pas encore... J'ai peur qui le prenne mal...  
Jella : J'comprends...

Je m'endormi.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me suis réveillée avec une vilaine migraine.  
J'étais en vacances et je pesa qu'il fallait que je planifie un peu les choses.

|CODY: Coucou! Ca te dit de venir chez moi ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour les cartons...:(|  
|JELLA : okay ! Dans 1h?|  
|CODY : Parfait! xx|  
|JELLA : xx |

Je m'habilla, me brossa les cheveux et partir en direction de la maison de Cody.

Cody : Salut!  
Jella : Salut!

On monta et j'appercu y au passage que la maison etait presque vidée. Pareil pour sa chambre. On passa toute la matinée a ranger en discutant et parlant. On fit une pose vers 13h , on mangeât des sandwichs avec les restes de son frigo. On remballa tout et a la fin de la journée il ne restait plus que des cartons dans la pièce.

|BRIAN : J'ai un truc important a te dire t'es chez toi?|

Jella : Cody je vais te laisser!  
Cody : A vrai dire on a fini...  
Jella : Oui ... C'est vrai ! Tu pars quand?  
Cody : Demain a 11h  
Jella : Je pourrais venir te faire un gros câlin?  
Cody :-rire- Um... Oui je crois!

Il le raccompagna et je partit. J'arriva vers les 18h30 chez moi, épuisée de la journée. Il me restait pas mal de choses a connaître et a faire, je mis metterait demain. J'entendis tiquer. Brian! J'avais oublié!

Brian : Hey! Je te derange pas ?  
Jella : non! Entre ! Tu veux boire un truc?  
Brian : Non , merci ca va!  
Jella : ... Ca va pas?  
Brian : si! Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit hier?  
Jella : oui que t'avais rencontrer 2 gars qui te prenait en bassiste?  
Brian : Oui! Je l'ai dit a Mark et...  
Jella : Il a mal pris?  
Brian : non ca va.., je trouve pas justement!  
Jella : Bon beh tout vas bien alors!  
Brian : Mais tu trouves pas ca bizard qui le prenne bien?  
Jella : Non peut etre qui voulait plus etre dans le groupe  
Brian : Nan j'pense pas ... Il me l'aurait dit...  
Jella : Et ben peut etre qu'il s'en fiche!  
Brian : ...  
Jella : Pardon c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais... Brian: tu voulait lui dire t'avais peut qu'il le prenne mal et tu lui reproche de bien le prendre...  
Brian : ouais c'est vrai ta raison!  
Jella -sourrire-  
Brian - demain je suis avec eux on va jouer tous les 3! On peut se voir apres demain okay?  
Jella - oui pas de problème.  
Brian - Regardant son tel - merde il fait que je rentre! Mon père va le tuer!

Avant de partir il me fit un bisou. Je passa ma nuit sur internet a faire des recherches pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Jella. Le lendemain, je me rendis chez Cody pour lui dire aurevoir. Il allait le manquer. Je ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais il était très sympa et le peu de moment que j'vais passer avec lui etait super! Je le serra dans mes bras et j'eu un ou sèment au coeur.

Je ressentais un sentiment pour la première fois.

Inutile de dire que je ne mangeât pas... J'avais prévu de me refaire ma garde robe un peu plus a mon goût, acheter un tas de petits accessoires et profitez de la vie vu qu'on mon offrait l'opportunité.  
Je rentrais dans tous les magasins. Des U'un trucs me plaisait, je l'essayais et l'acheter. Ca me remnté presque le moral! Des maillots de bain, des débardeurs flous ou a motif, des shorts,... Bref! Ca sentait l'été à plein nez! Il serait vais certain que je passe mon été sur la plage vu que Jella semblait etre une enfant pourrie gâtée parses parents qui au final ne s'en occupe pas. Ma journée avait etait longue, rempli de joie et d'achats mais avez vider le portefeuille. Qu'importe ! J'étais heureuse.  
Je passa dans une supérette, acheta des pringles et 2/3 trucs a grignoter pour ce soir. Je rentra, posa touts mes sacs dans dans l'entrée du dressing de ma chambre et l'allongeat sur mon lit. Je pensais au bonheur que procurer une vie. J'avais eu tout ca sans rien faire. C'est alors que je me demanda ce qui était arrivée a Jella car elle était dans un hôpital et elle avait frôlé la mort... Enfin non elle était morte mais seulement en esprit.  
Je rendeballa tous mes achats , 1 par 1, les admirant. Je les ranger soingneusement dans mon dressing. Puis je descendit me faire un hot dog, m'en roula dans ma couverture et regarda un film. Je m 'endormie épuisée par la journée.

| Le lendemain |

Je mis un débardeur blanc et un short léopard, des vans rose avec un nœud de la meme couleur dans les cheveux. Je les attacha , me mis du fond de tein ,du mascara, un trait de crayon et un léger trait d'eyeliner. Je pris les clés, mon portable, un peu d'argent et fila chez Brian.

| JELLA : J'aurais un peu de retard... |  
| BRIAN : Pas grave e t'attends!|

J'accelera mon pas et arriva enfin chez Brian.

Brian : Hey ! -M'enbrasse - Ca va? Mes parent ont laissé des trucs a manger!  
Jella : Cool ! J'avais fin!  
Brian : -rigole- Tu es magnifique!  
Jella :Merci toi aussi!  
Brian : tu parles, je viens juste de me réveiller! 


	5. Chapter 5

Brian : Tu parles je viens juste de me réveiller!

Nous allions donc dans la cuisine pour manger un petit morceau.

Jella : T'as fais quoi hier pour te coucher aussi tard?  
Brian : J'étais avec les gars, on a passer l'aprem a jouer et on a commencer a travailler des nouveaux morceaux... On a pas vu l'heure passée!  
Jella : Et ca marche bien?  
Brian : Écoute , ils m'ont admis direct! On s'est tout de suite bien entendu! Ils habitent dans un autre quartier mais bon ca c'est as grave je prend la voiture de mes parents pour y aller! Mais je pense que on va faire du bon boulot tout les 3.  
Jella : Et pour Mark?  
Brian : Je sais pas on s'est pas reparlé depuis...  
Jella : -lui faisant un câlin- T'inquiètes pas il va trouver des nouveaux membres!  
Brian : j'espère qu'il m'en veux pas trop! Bref! Sinon toi t'as fais quoi hier?  
Jella :Du shopping!  
Brian : Toute la journée?!  
Jella : oui!  
Brian : Puti ! Et... C'était bien?  
Jella : J'ai refais ma garde robe! Beaucoup plus a mon goût!  
Brian : Hein? Comment ca ?

Et merde...

Jella : J'avais plus des vêtements d'hiver...  
Brian : Ah ok je comprenais pas!

J'avais rattraper le coup!  
On alla dans sa chambre et on eu pendant le plus clair de notre temps notre passages bisous&calins. L'apres midi passa vite. Il me ramena et quand je rentra la maison etait vide. Je me sentais seule. Mais je me rappela les bons moments de la journée et me coucha.

| JELLA | C'était bien aujourd'hui  
| BRIAN | ouais

JJe regarda alors sur internet ce que les autres gens de mon âge enfin plutôt celui de Jella faisait. Internet est quelque chose de tres tres utile dans mon cas.  
Je me décida alors a commencer ma culture cinématographique des demain.

| le lendemain, 16h50 a la sortie du film |

Je dois vous avouer que c'était bof. Je rentra chez moi et j'appele Cody.

| Conversation téléphonique |

Jella : Hey Cody!  
Cody : Ah Jella ! Ca va?  
Jella : C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ca!  
Cody : Écouté mis a part le fait que vous me manquez tous ca va, je vis sous une tonne de cartons ! Ma maison est cool, elle est super grande, ya une piscine sur la terrasse et elle donne vu a la mer! C'est magnifique!  
Jella : Tu m'enverra des photos?  
Cody : Biensur! Mais vers le mois d'août ma mere a dit que je pourrais faire une fete donc je vous inviterez!  
Jella : Oui! C'est un peur loin mais avec Plaisir!  
Cody : Et toi quoi de neuf?  
Jella : Bo... J'ai acheter 3 tonnes de fringue et aujourd'hui je suis aller au cine le film etait nul a chier!  
Cody : C'était quoi le nom du film?  
Jella : J'men souviens plus!  
Cody :-rire- Oh ben ca ta marquer dis donc!

On rigola . Ca me fit un bien extrême.

Cody : Des que mon ordi sera réparé on fera skype oké?  
Jella : Hmm!  
Cody : Tu m'as pas parler de Brian...  
Jella : Oui ben il est dans son nouveau groupe...  
Cody : Ah bon? Il a un nouveau groupe?  
Jella : Oui il a rencontré 2 gars ! Ca marche pas mal écouté a ce que je vois!  
Cody: Ouais et il t'as laisser tomber!  
Jella : Non! C'est juste... Il est occupé mais c'est le début ca va se tasser'  
Cody : Bon je te laisse ma mere me geule dessu il faut que j'aille bouffer  
Jella : Bisous! À bientôt !  
Cody : Ouaip! Salut!

| Fin de la conversation téléphonique |

Mes 3 premières semaines de vacances se résumées a allr au ciné, en ville, appelez Cody et voir Brian.e voulais lui demandait pour demain mais j'avais peur qu'il soit avec son groupe.


	6. Chapter 6

La 4ème commençait. Je me réveilla en sueur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose mais je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit. Je sus plus tard que cela s'appelait les rêves et les cauchemar.  
J'alluma mon téléphone

| 2h59 |  
| BRIAN | Rejoins moi a 18h demain chez Dean & Son.

Je me demanda pourquoi . Mais je me rendormie. Je le réveilla a 15h! Je me prépara , traina un peu en ville avant de rejoindre Brian.

Brian : Jella!  
Jella : Oh! Tu m'as fait peur!  
Brian : Désolé j'voulais pas! Viens!

On rentra. Je n'osais pas lui demandait qu'est ce qui n'allait pas. On passa la commande.

Brian : On peut passer la soirée tous les 2 si tu veux...  
Jella : - sourrire- oui! Avec plaisir!

Il y avait une atmosphère légèrement génante.

Jella : Alors? Ca marche bien avec les garçons?  
Brian : a propos de ca...  
Jella : Quoi?  
Brian : Me coupe pas s'il te plaît... Je dois te dire quelque chose. Enfait tu sais ils sont dehja sortit un EP et les fans augmentent. On nous propose de faire une tournée pour les groupes de punk évoluant...  
Jella : Mais c'est trop cool!  
Brian: Oui! Mais la tournée ne se fait pas a New York... On ca dans plusieurs états...et elle dure 1 mois... Donc on pourra pas ce voir.  
Jella : C'est pas grave! Je suis trop contente pour toi! -embrasse -  
Brian - Tu viendra me voir , hein?  
Jella - Oui... Si tu m'offres les places!

Je partit en trottinant, j'appercu Brian qui me courrait apres . Je courrait le plus vite jusqu'à ma porte. Je rentra est ferma la porte a clé sur le nez de Brian. Je déposa mes affaires sur le canapé et je cria en me retournant, il y avait Brian.

Jella : Comment t'as fait pour rentrer?  
Brian : Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle était ouverte!

On rigola. J'aimais la relation qu'on avait tous les 2, malgres moi, meme si parfois j'avais l'impression de trahir Brian. Mais la raison me revenait, me disant que personne ne savait la vérité.  
On se coucha tard .


	7. Chapter 7

Je me réveilla dans mon lit, seule et dévêtue. A côté de moi , le sweat de Brian. Je l'édile et regarda mon téléphone

| 3 appels manqués de Cody |

Brian sortit de la douche. Quand il vu que j'étais réveillée, il saura sur moi et m'embrassa.  
Brian resta a la maison la matinée, on mangeât en ville et je l'accompagna a l'aéroport, la ou il partirait faire sa tournée. Et on se reverrait dans 1 semaine a Milwakee.  
Ce fut un déchirement déplues dans mon coeur.

Le 3ème jour apres le départ de Brian, apres avoir passer 2 jours entier a pleurer, et a lui envoyer des messages, je me décida enfin a sortir quitté a me trouver des nouveaux amis. Ces dans ces moments la qu'on a besoin d'une meilleure amie. J'appela Cody . Bien sur je ne lui dit pas a quel point je déprimée. Je me concentra sur des occupations. Un jour j'allais a la plage, un autre a la patinoire, un jour je me promenais au hasard. Partout et tout le temps mon téléphone, sous je répondait a Brian soit j'attendait ses messages, ne respectants plus les décalages horaires.  
Je me rendis dans un centre commercial ou je n'avais jamais été auparavant . Il y avait de tout , je pris un panier et je mis 2/3 t-shirts et une paire de chaussures. J'avançais dans les rayons et je m'arrêta au rayon beautées, il y avait de jolis vernis. Je regarda plusieurs couleurs

...- Dur le choix hein? Moi je prendrai le bleu , il va mieux avec les chaussures.

Je me retourna et j'appercu y une fille aux cheveux long, bruns et lisses et deux marron clair. Elle etait maquillée et elle était... Resplendissante.

Jella - Oh... Merci du conseil!  
... - Mais derien... Je t'ai jamais vue dans le coin?  
Jella - Ouais enfait j'ahabite pas ici j'habite a Brooklyn mais j'avais envie de sortir et de changer de coin!  
... - J'comprend! Et t'as trouvé a ce que je vois!  
Jella - Oui! Ce centre est super! Les articles sont très differciffiés!  
... - Cool que ca te plaise! C'est le centre commercial de ma mere!  
Jella - Serieux? Tu dois avoir pleins de trucs gratis alors?  
... - pas mal...  
Jella - dommage que j'ai pas le temps! On aurait pu parler!  
... - Ouais surtout qu'en plus tu viendra plus trop par ici ...  
Jella - Je te donne mon numéro si tu veux?  
... - J'ai paumé mon portable... Donne moi plutot ton twitter!

On s'échangea nos twitter et de dire aurevoir. Je rentrais épuisée de ma journée! Je twitta a la rencontre, elle s'appelait Petra O'Wen. Je lui proposait qu'on se voit demain a un parc. Elle accepta. 


	8. Chapter 8

Je passa la matinée avec Petra. Elle etait géniale! On s'entendait super bien. Elle me faisait oublier mes malheurs, et je rentra a la maison avec le sourrire, déjeuna . Je me prépara et pris mon sac et ma valise, monta dans la voiture. Sur la route, je repenssais atout ses bons delires que nous avions eu le matin. Je souriais . Elle etait la seule amie, la meilleure, elle seule avait si me redonner courage et sourrire alors que Brian et Cody etait partis. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, ce n'était pas de ma faute et il étaient adorable avec moi.

J'arriva a l 'aéroport,gara ma voiture et j'enregistra mes bagages. Il y avait 2h de vol et 3h30 de décalage horaires. Je savais que j'allais arrivée crevée . Mais j'allais retrouvé Brian, et , je l'avoue ,j'avais hate.

Jella Dans l'avion! J'ai hate!  
Brian ouiiii!A tout bb

Je parla un peu par SMS avec Brian. J'avais passer une journée formidable. Mes amis étaient super. Jella avir une vie comme tous les postes en rêves. Je pensa a eux, les remercia ainsi que Jella, j'était sure qu'il m'entendait et je m'endormir avec le répertoire de musique de Jella, a savoir le punk.  
Quand j'arriva, je venais de me réveillais at j'avais mal aux oreilles. Soudain nn appercut Brian : je lâcha mes bagages et me précipita vers lui. On se fit un énorme câlin et on s'embrassa.

Brian - Ouh tu ma manquée toi! Viens par ici

Il me serra plus fort.  
On quitta l'aéroport et Brian me déposa dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Brian - Voila. Tu sais tout. Met un réveil pour te réveiller un peu avent le concert. Manière on se retrouve dehors apres hein!  
Jella -le retenant par le bras- Brian !  
Brian - Hmm ?  
Jella - tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi?  
Brian - oh chou j'aimerais mais je peux pas  
Jella - Si te plait  
Brian - Je dois rejoindre les gars ...  
Jella - Brian si si si te plais  
Brian - Oh non arrete apres je vais me sentir mal de t'abandonner !  
Jella - Mis tu m'abandonne !

Brian s'approcha de moi et me bisa le front. Il commençais sortir mais je saura du lit, couru vers lui et le coinça derriere la porte pour l'embrasser .

Jella - Comme ca je te déteste un petit peu moins.

Il sourit et sortit. Je dépliant mes bagages et dormis un peu. Le problème c'est que je me réveilla 10 minutes avant le concert de Brian et que , je l'avoue, je n1'avis aucune envie d'y aller vu le mal de tete que j'avais.  
Cependant, j'essaya de m'habiller le plus joliment et rapidement possible.  
Je pris un taxi , biensur avec le s embouteillages et lorsque j'arriva devant la salle je parla au Virgile.

Jella - s'il vous plaît laisser moi entrer!  
Virgile - Désoler mademoiselle , mais vos etes en retard et en plus vous n'avez pas votre ticket d'entrer !  
Jella - Sortant le portefeuille - d'accord, ca coûte combien?  
Vigile - Mais les tickets sont vendus depuis longtemps!  
Jella - Ecouter, mon copain joue ce soir et il fait absolument que je le vois!  
Vigile - Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas un débutant et vous n'êtes pas la première a me raconter ceci .  
Jella - pardon? Vous me traiter de groupie la?  
Vigile - ...

Quel crétin ! Je n'avais pas vu Brian depuis des jours et je ne pouvais pas le voir!

Je me rendis donc, au tabac, et j'acheta un paquet de cigarettes. J'attendais derriere une porte , vu que Brian m'avait dit de l'attendre la bas.

Brian - Jella ! -M'embrasse- t'es magnifique!  
Jella - Merci toi aussi !  
Brian - Alors, t'a aimé ?  
Jella - oui ... C'était super!  
Brian - Ca va pas?  
Jella - Pour ne rien te cacher, je me suis réveillée trop tard.  
Brian - Bordel j'en étais sur!  
Jella - Ca va Brian! T'énerve pas... C'est ton premier concert... Pas ton dernier!  
Brian - Oui escuse moi cherie mais je voulais tellement que tu le vois ...  
Jella - l'embrasse - une prochaine fois !

On avança , et , lorsque je vis le crétin de Vigile je sauta sur Brian et l'embrassa bien tendrement . Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ca ne lui déplut pas. A bout de souffle, il regarda deriere moi.

Brian - me tirant - Viens! Je vais te présenter!

Il m'emenez vers le Vigile . Et merde!

Brian - James voici Jella, ma copine , Jella , notre garde du corps James.

Il se trouvait très embêter.

James - Enchanté mademoiselle!  
Jella - allons ! On se connait!  
James & Brian - Vraiment?!  
Jella - Oui chéri, je suis arrivée en retard et il ne m'a pas laissée rentrer!  
James - Gêné - euh...  
Brian - C'est vrai?  
James - Ca n'arrivera plus messieur!

On s'éloigna, pris un taxi et Brian m'amena dans un restaurant, notre soirée en tete a tete.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian - ca te plait pas?  
Jella - Si si, c'est super mais j'ai super mal a la tete avec l'avion  
Brian - Pourtant tu l'as deja pris !  
Jella - Nn... Oui !  
Brian -* Sourrire de compassion* Bon on va rentrer alors?

On quitta la table apres que Brian est fini son assiette. On rentra direct a l'hôtel. Brian etait quelqu'un de géniale, je pense que je ne réalisais pas... Je lui mentait depuis le début, je devait faire super attention a ne pas déraper.

Je me démaquillât et enfila un t-shirt en guise de pyjama . Je rentra direct dans le lit.  
Brian arriva un peu apres et commenca a me caresser.  
Je lui fit un bisou sur le nez et je crois que je m'endormi.

Soudain je fut plongée dans un autre monde, tres parallèle , presque réel. J'arrives dans une pièce ou il y avait Brian et Jella, ils étaient heureux, ils me voyaient, tous volait, tout tournez, ils se battaient , Jella tombait par terre, comme morte. Brian etait heureux.

Je me releva , je respirait fort, je pense meme que j'avais crié. Je sentis les bras de Brian entouraient mon corps.

Brian - c'est bon, ok,c'est fini  
Jella - C'était... Horrible  
Brian - Chut ! Tais toi, c'est fini ok?

Je me recoucha accompagnée des bras de Brian.

Je me réveilla le lendemain , j'ei limite le réflexe de regarder si Brian etait toujours a coter de moi. En voyant mon blondinet, je me leva, pris des habits et partit me doucher.  
Je me maquilla Avec un trait d'eyeliner et du crayon. Et je fis une tresse de mes cheveux marrons. Je sortit et comme Brian dormait encore, je descendit cherchait le petit déjeunais. Je commenca a le réveillais tout doucement .

Une fois prêts, on sortit de l'hôtel pour faire un petit peu de tourisme. On pris des sandwichs et on rentra a l'hôtel pour passer une bonne partie de l'apres midi a la piscine. Le gardien vie t nous avertir que le repas du soir pouvait etre servi. On passa se changer dans la chambre, je mis une robe d'été tres légère.  
On passa au bar prendre des cocktails pour l'apéro. Brian avait du mal a se tenir. Sa main passée sur mes jambes. On se leva et on se rendit sur la partie aménagée de la plage.

[ je suis pas sure qu'il y est la plage a Milwaukee mais c'est pas grave^^]

On marchait, on profitait de l'air frais de la nuit. De temps a temps, Brian m'embrassait assez vulgairement mais on s'amuser. Soudain je retira mes sandales et je l'entraîna vers l'entrée de la plage et on se retrouva a courir comme 2 amoureux souls au bord de la plage a 23h.

Mis a part l'épisode de la plage, je ne me souvenais plus de rien et c'est avec grande surprise que je me retrouvais dans mon lit. J'entendais Brian parlait avec quelqu'un . Je m'approcha d'eux.

Jella - Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?  
Brian - Ah salut Jel' je te présente mon manager , Zach !  
Jella - Enchanté !  
Zach - Pareil !  
Brian - Oui donc continue!  
Zach - Oui on est rentrés du concert hier, Kev est passé acheté un truc et Rob et moi on et rentrés a pied et on vous a vus allongés sur la plage su coup on vous a emmenez a l'hôtel.  
Brian - Et t'as réussi a me porter?  
Zach - Non, Rob t'a porté et Kev nous a rejoint du coup il a pris Jella.  
Brian - Ah oui je me disais aussi  
Zach -*le tappe* va te preparer plutôt hein !

On rentra . Brian rentra dans la salle de bain.

Jella - Il a l'air cool !  
Brian - Ouais j'pense qu'on aurait pu avoir pire!

Brian me tira contre lui et avança jusque a la douche.

Jella - Brian ! Je suis toute mouillée !  
Brian - Ah oui c'est vrai que l'eau ca mouille !  
Jella *rigole* sombre crétin !  
Brian*se rapproche dangereusement* crétin ?  
Jella - abruti  
Brian- *embrasse* pourrie gâtée !

Jella - J'ai pas envie de partir!  
Brian - Il ne reste que 4 jours de tournée !  
Jella - Mais c'est trop!  
Brian - Il est a quelle heure ton vol?  
Jella - 17h30 donc faut y aller pour 16h quoi!  
Brian - Ca nous laisse du temps!  
Jella - On fait quoi?  
Brian - La tout de suite? On va manger avec Zach.  
Jella - Ah bon? Merci de me prévenir !

Brian etait partit devant, on pris un taxi avant de retrouver Zach dans un restau d'assez mauvais choix je trouve, mais je n'ai rien dit.  
Brian s'escusa auprès de Zach pour ne pas rester plus et on se promena dans la ville jusqu'à l'heure de mon vol. Je ne réalisais pas que j'allais retrouver mon enfer. Je le quittais, encore une foiS.


	10. Chapter 10

Je ne préfèrerais pas raconter le passage ou je l'ai quitter. Je suis arriver chez moi les yeux humides et arrivée sur mon lit les joues trempées. J'étais malhereuse, je n'étais rien sans lui, je sombrais. Je ne pensais plus a Petra, elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre et Cody etait trop loin. Personne pour moi , personne. Je n'étais peut etre pas pour ce monde finalement... Le problème c'est que j'aurais dut le dire a Brian, il serait peut etre rester avec moi... Pff je suis complètent stupide, je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote! Je passa 2 jours a regarder des films et a dormir et a manger des chips. Le pire c'est que je ne supportait plus rien. Meme plus les réseaux sociaux. Je détestait tout. Tout hormis Brian. C'était comme le dieu pour moi. Sans lui, j'était vraiment rien. Apres 4 jours interminables, je revis Brian mais il m'annonçait qu'il repartait dans 6 jours pour 2 semaines. Il voyait que ca me contrarié mais il aimait les tournées du coup il m'arranger des rendez vous des qu'il pouvait. Chanceux, car Zach le comprenait et il l'acceptait seulement ce n'était pas TOUJOURS possible. Ca me paraît méchant mais j'esparai que ce cirque se terminerait bientôt. Allez, me dit Brian , 5 jours a tenir! Espèce de crétin ! 5 jours quand on fait ce qu'on aime, musique ,fans, fete, danse et tout le tralalere c'est clair que ca passe plus vite que quand on se fait chier et a vouloir mourrir en attendant son mec hein ! On se vit donc 3 fois en 2 semaines, 5 jours d'affilé entre 2 tounrnées de 2 semaines. Une routine quoi. Il allait super bien, il etait mega happy et tout et son bonheur pourrissais ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus rien aimer, Brian m'ennuyer a mort. Quand j'était encore seule, un jour , je ramena une assiette ou j'avais manger de la pizza. Puis au moment de ramasser le couteau, je le pris d'une mais et je caraissa ma peau avec. J'avais des frissons, meme Brian arriver pas a m' en faire. J'enfonca la lame jusqu'à voir du rouge sur l'acier. Je regardais mon sang coulait le long de mon bras. Je montis en courant dans la salle de bain, fit coulait un bain brûlant. Je me desabilla, et appuya la lame sur le haut de mes jambes. Ca me faisait le plus grand bien. Je rigolais, comme je n'avais pas rigolais depuis au Moins 6 semaines , puis lorsque le sang coulait encore me jeta dans le bain. L'eau brûlait mes plaies, je hurlait, je savais pas si c'était a cause de Brian ou de ma vie merdique mais j'avais trouver un remède. 


	11. Chapter 11

Un an que j'avais la vie de Jella, et au final je ne sais pas si j'avais fait mieux qu'elle ... 2 mois que je me scarifié, en haut des cuisses, Brian n'avait strictement rien remarqué, d'autant plus que je ne voulais jamais aller a la piscine et je trouvais toujours une escuse pour annuler la partie de jambes en l'air. Ce qui ne me manquait pas le moins du monde. J'étais d'ailleurs a peu près sure que Brian voyait d'autres personnes, c'était pratiquement impossible de tenir. Pourtant, il etait toujour la, il m'aimait ,gentil comme au premier jour. Seulement les gens ne sont pas gentils ou méchants. Je préférais etre seule que voir Brian car je pouvais faire mon "remède". J'éviterais d'aller en publique. Ce qui me faisait rire, c'était que Brian ne comprenais pas que je ne l'aimait pas... D'un côté, ca m'évité d'être la méchante... Surtout qu'il fait parti vivre a l'opposer de mon quartier, avec les gars de son groupe. 


	12. Chapter 12

Voila j'ai un probleme... J'ai ecris cette fiction il y a quelques temps et un ami avait une page Facebook ou il publiait des fictions. Il avait pris celle la et au moment de la transférer sur se site... Un chapitre a diparu!

Dans ce chapitre, Jella était a une fete où elle s'ennuyait a mort lorsqu'elle y rencontre Clayton, un gars dans le groupe de Brian. Il discute et Jella craque, elle lui raconte son histoire depuis les postes.

Voila je suis vraiment désolée : §

* * *

Voila 2 semaines que je connaissai s Clayton, il etait quelqu'un de bien, parfois je me demandais si ce n'était pas un poste . Il m'empechait de m'ennuyer en me faisant rire, on faisait n'importe quoi, on se lâchait, on se connaissait par coeur, on était inséparables. Quand Brian l'appelait je lui disait des conneries, que j'étais malade et tout . Clayton m'obliger a aller le voir , pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Quant a moi, je ne souffrais plus le moins du monde. Mes cicatrices avaient presque disparues. Je n'étais pas prête de recommencer, Clayton etait beaucoup trop gentil! Clayton m'avait appris la guitare, c'était bien. Ce qui m'ennuyait s'était que e ne pouvais pas aller l voir en concert, A cause de Brian. Qu'es ce qui pouvait nous pourrir la vie celui la! Mais bon on ne parlait jamais de Brian, simple hasard, pour ne pas me faire souffrir ou juste parce que je le détestait et que Clayton l'amait... Je ne sais pas ! Clayton etait mon meilleur ami, il etait mon frère, je lui aurait tout donner.

* * *

Ce chapitre fut le dernier posté sur la page mais le reste est écrit.

Si il y en a que ca intéresse faites moi signe!


End file.
